DID: 37 Personalities
by Danny Phantom is a Girl
Summary: Danny Fenton has been acting very strange; sometimes he won't even answer his name. After a trip to the doctors, the diagnosis was Dissociative Identify Disorder, 37 personalities.
1. He's Insane!

**D.I.D: 37 Personalities**

**Danny Fenton has been acting very strange; sometimes he won't even answer his name. After a trip to the doctors, the diagnosis was Dissociative Identify Disorder, 37 personalities. **

Even before the doctor's I knew something was wrong. Minus the ghost powers thing. Sometimes I couldn't even remember simple days, I guess I am clueless. Wrong, I have 37 people living inside me! That's freaking insane!

Well, crap I am fading away. Tell Sam I can't meet her for-

_Fonda : A sarcastic Cussing Goth, she is a very immature 14 year old._

Well, look who back? Is it me? Duh, assholes. I'm starving Jesus Christ, who the hell was in this body before me! Do they even fucking eat! As I go downstairs I slam into Jazz.

"Danny! Mom's calling you." I roll my eyes.

"If it's about some other invention about ghosts, I'm goanna bitch slap her." Jazz sighed.

"Is it- Fonda" I rudely interrupted her. I put my hands on my hips.

"Fonda? Ugh,- What did you just say!" I interrupted her.

"I said Fonda" Jazz said. I shook my head, what a bitch.

"You said 'Fonda? Ugh' like you didn't want me around! Aren't I your sister?" Why can't she remember my name? I saw her frown, when I said the sister thing. Maddie came along to see what the racket was.

"Danny, there you are!" Who in the fucking hell is Danny?

"There's no Danny." I said, looking around. I heard her sigh deeply.

"So which one is you?" I heard her mutter. Wow, I am so apreatated here.

"Fonda! I mean Jesus." I said. She put her hand on her head, man I must be a god here.

I went into the kitchen to grab toast. Then Jack came in looking confused.

"Danny I thought you hated toast." Ok, I was getting very pissed off.

"Dammit, who the hell is Danny!" I said. Dropping the uncooked bread on the floor.

"It's a guys name! And I am not a guy, I AM A GIRL! Do I look like a fucking guy!" I yelled. All I heard was a 'ahh' like something made sence. What the hell is going on!

"Fonda? I guessed because of the nonstop cussing." He said. I nodded, and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Atleast someone understands!" I grinned.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"5 minutes." He nodded.

"Fonda, were going out to lunch in 10 minutes better not make a snack."

"10 minutes, 15 minutes to get there, 2 minutes to get ordered, 10 minutes to eat! That's about 40 minutes! What kind of bastard would do that to its child!"

I saw the look of defeat on his, face.

"You win." he said as he walked away. As I finish my meal, I start to get sleepy. I know I wont wake up until like couple of days. I put my head on table, before the fucking darkness enters me.

_Jacob, a very quiet 4 year old boy. Barley talks. Always scared, or sad._

I wake up on a hard table.

"Ouch" I whisper. I hit it lightly, and walk away. I walk to see and big man crying. He's saying sad words.

He's talking to two red haired girls. One's big, one's small. I hear talk going on.

"I just don't get it, he's insane!" I hear the big man say. Insane? Does he mean me? I listen quietly. Is he going to hurt me?

"Jack sweetie, Danny's not insane. . he's just. . . different." The big woman said. There in the living room. Its very dark in there. Scary.

"Yes he is! He always acts so strange! Like Fonda! She called me a bitch because I told her to wait for lunch, to eat toast! Toast!" Water came from his eyes, poring down his cheaks.

"Dad calm down, everythings going to be OK." The girl with red hair said. He looked up at her.

"Is it OK? He's probally some gay kid, who is a total whore!" The woman and girl gasp, and the man coverd his mouth.

"How could you say that dad! Last night when he was Danny, he was trying so hard! He stayed Danny for 6 hours! The best one yet! And you call him a whore!" The girl yelled with an angry tone.

"Jazz's right, Jack. How dare you?" The big woman said. All the man said was "I'm sorry."

They shook their heads.

"Meet us in the car." And they went to the door. I look down at the floor.

I walked over the man. He looked at me and smiled, while I frowned.

I bitched slap him on the cheak. I read about how to do that on the newspaper.

"I'm not a whore." I whispered. And I went into the car.

**Thank you for whoever read this! Whoever had a problem with Fonda's constant cussing, I don't want to hear it. It just her personality. **

**If wanted, give me idea's for people inside Danny's head! I would love that! Thank you so much for reading this! :D**

**Review please!**


	2. Lunch Disaster

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for reviewing! Here are some amazing authors who reviewed! **Rosebud snow, TheLegitProduction, Codiak, BellatriD, NeverEnough15, dannifentonphantom2007 and ColderDeath!

TheLegitProduction, thank you, I will use yours once I find an idea! :D

Rosebud snow, Thank you!

Codiak, thank you! Fonda! Lol, I just had to make her a little funny!

BellatriD, ah! Thank you!

ColderDeath, of course I will continue! Thank you for reviewing!

NeverEnough15, Lol. 37 people inside his head! Ach! Lol, you should the ghosts reactions. Thank you for reviewing!

dannifentonphantom2007, DannyxSam? I wasn't thinking of a paring, but good idea! I have to put that in mind! Thank you for reviewing!

**Know the moment that we will all been waiting for. . .**

_Jacob, a very quiet 4 year old boy. Barley talks. Always scared, or sad._

The quiet car ride was very scary. The big man, who really cusses, couldn't stop staring. Probably since I bitch slapped him. I looked at Jazz, she smiled. I quickly turned away, that brought up some confusion.

"Uh Fonda, or is it somebody else? Because you haven't cussed for 10 minutes." I shook my head. I put up 4 fingers, to see I am Jacob not whoever this Fonda is.

"4 years? Mom, do we know someone in Danny's mind that is 4?" She called to the big lady.

"That's Jacob! We met at Walgreens!" She replied. I nodded.

"Hi, Jacob!" she called. I just stared at her.

"Mom, does he ever talk?" I see the big lady shake her head.

"Barley." The big man sighed.

"We got to take care of a 4 year old inside of a 14 year olds body? Jesus." He said.

We finally got into this nice, quiet. . Scary restraint. Too quiet. People were doing social chit-chat. We walked into a booth, and settled in.

"Well so far, so good!" The man said, apparently name Jack. Jazz and the lady nodded.

Very soon, the waiter served us breadsticks and salad. It was quiet after that, until the waiter asked us what to eat and drink.

"Caesar salad, and raspberry lemonade." Said Jazz, and the lady ordered the same thing.

Jack ordered a burger with fires.

"And what would you like, sir?" Whoa, was not expecting that. What would I like? Oh yeah!

"A red car with plasma 50 inch TV. Don't worry Mr., these people have a lot of money, and-Whoa, Jacob!" The lady cut me off, while the waitress laughed at me.

"You teenagers! Ok, what will you have?" I must of looked stupidly confused because she said

"What would you like to hate to eat." She asked me. Teenager? Holy burger! What in the heck?

"Holy burger!" I said, then she wrote it down.

"A holy burger coming up!" And she went off.

"Danny, that burger is considered the spiciest burger in the country!" Jazz exclaimed. I shook my head, I'm not eating that thing! We all sat in silence until our food came. After awhile, I was starving.

I hate spicy food! So I took a horrible bight and. . .

_Kelly: A drug attic who loves spicy food.18 years old _

"Holy shit man, this is fucking awesome!" I said. They all looked at me.

I ran across the table, and bumped into this old man.

"Curse you lazy tanagers!" In that weird Sothern accent. I ran across the restraint screaming "THE WORLD IS COMING TO A END!" Screaming.

"Danny Fenton!" some of these strangers that I was sitting with them, I knew them! There the Fenton's!

"Save yourself, Fenton's! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END TONIGHT! BECOME A STRIPPER, DANCE NAKED, ANYTHING BECAUSE THE WORLD IS COMING TO A FUCKING END!"

Gasping for breath, all these people looked at me. Waiters dropped plates.

"Um, Mister? We going to have to ask you to leave." Said some large guy in a tie.

I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't think so, ass. I came to eat, inform, and leave. I'm going to ask you to get out of my face!" I argued. Then the Fenton's face became pale. What's their problem.?

"Were going to ask you one more time, please leave the restraint." The Fenton's nodded yes. Oh, this person is SO going to get it.

"Dick-head, asshole, silly bitch? Yeah, um no. Jesus Christ is coming down in the next 24 hours, and take people who are going to fricking heaven because THE END OF THE WORLD IS TONIGHT. And you, dick-head, asshole, silly bitch? No, your meeting the fricking devil because your acting like a total bastard. You leave!" I look to see, Jazz fainted.

"Were calling the cops!"

"JESUS CHRIST! WE HAVE A VICTIM!" I screamed.

**I don't know why, but "Jesus Christ, we have a victim!" just cracks me up. This is not the best chapter but this is all I have. Man, does every person I here has a cussing problem! Ok, I will try to update everyday!**

**Bye!**


End file.
